Taking The Initiative
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: How Gaara and Neji got to there make out session in the training grounds not to mention what happens afterwards. It’s the extended moment from my SasuNaru story Anonymous Love. Chap 2 up
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own it soooo yeah, I have nothing else to say in my disclaimer…..other then I wish I owned them cause I mean who wouldn't want 2 own them? Seriously you'd have to be insane not to want to own them XD

**Warning:** GuyXGuy you no like, then you leave okay? You got that? Good! Because if you flame me then I'm surprised you're smart enough to work a computer what with the WARNINGS I'M PUTTING UP!!!!!!!!!! And yeah I'm over it, its boyxboy people and there is LEMON but I'll put up the appropriate lemon bars when that happens XD

**AN:** This is the before, during and after the Neji/Gaara kiss scene in my SasuNaru story Anonymous Love. You don't have to read that for this to make sense, but if you like SasuNaru and my writing you might want to XD Thanks for your time and now on with my One-shot it has NejiXGaara and maybe little hints of SasuNaru

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Taking The Initiative

Today was a very interesting and curious day in the hidden leaf village. Any gossiper worth there salt were able to tell of something weird happening. There were the fan club members who noticed that there beloved Sasuke-Kun was out of character…actually that was kinda obvious considering he was talking to people and been rumoured to have almost beaten up people while interrogating them.

The few people who wanted to have more then just gossip on Sasuke had noticed that Naruto, the 'demon boy' was surprisingly quiet today and had been using his ninja hiding skills well. It had also been noted by shopkeepers that Iruka had been buying wiped cream for Kakashi, which caused more then a few raised eyebrows and perverted sniggers.

Yet even through all the gossip that loudly flowed amongst the village, the Sand ninja Gaara was completely unaffected, he was too focused on his mission. What is this mission that he must fulfil in the Hidden Leaf Village? Simple, stalk the only person to ever grab his hormones and hearts attention, Neji Hyuuga.

The sand ninja moved swiftly through the crowds of villagers who were fulfilling there daily tasks. His mind was already constructing a plan that would have no flaws and let the Hyuuga have no idea of his presence throughout the day, unlike Naruto who was taking each moment without thought of Sasuke sensing him.

A small smirk found its way across the red heads face as he noticed his target was walking out of a shop. Effortlessly blending into the crowd even with the giant gourd on his back the sand ninja started following or more accurately stalking the Hyuuga.

00000000000

The object of Gaara's affections however was having a very bad day. He had woken up to a headache but after meditating for an hour it had gone, only to come back when he had been annoyed for over an hour by Rock Lee. Wanting to go far away he had told him he had to do some errands which had been a bad idea since TenTen had decided to help him. He didn't usually mind her but he truly wished she would get over that crush on him.

Resigning to his fate he had gone to a few shops with TenTen but luckily when they were in a China shop she meet someone she new and he was able to escape into the crowd of the street. When he was out of sight of the China shop he breathed a sigh of relief before heading towards the training grounds.

When he was half way there he become aware of someone following him. Curious he kept walking hoping to be able to spot them while they were hiding. However when they disappeared from his perception he became confused but shrugged it off as some random fan girl, considering he did have a few.

Continuing on his way to the training ground he forgot about the presence as he was to busy keeping a look out for the ever annoying Lee. When he reached the training grounds without meeting anyone he took a deep breath before starting to train.

0000000000000000

Following him even quieter then before Gaara stayed close but made sure he wasn't visible, since being found spying would be difficult to explain. When Neji reached the training ground and started to train Gaara jumped up into a perfectly leafy tree where he could watch his crush, preform his jutsu's and practise with his kunai. Getting comfortable he sat on a branch while leaning against the tree trunk.

His eyes followed Neji's ever move, memorizing how his muscles moved, watching his hair dance in the air and listening to his mutterings to himself. He was so focused on Neji that he lost all sense of time and for the first time since he could remember he didn't have the urge to kill anything.

He wanted to stay and watch his crush forever, but he knew that if he was found it would not be good. Sighing he took one last look at his crush and was about to leave when the crush in question said "Whoever you are I advise that you show yourself." Gaara froze before mentally berating himself for letting his presence become known.

Without losing his calm facade he called on his sand so he would appear upside down on one of the lower tree branches of the tree. When his sand cleared he said "Hyuuga." Neji blinked before saying with surprise clear on his face "Why are you here?" Gave the equivalent of a shrug but since he was upside down it looked a little weird.

Raising an eyebrow Neji said "There must be a reason, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Gaara was wishing that Neji would leave it alone but knowing that the Hyuuga would be suspicious if he didn't say anything he ever so subtly changed the subject by saying "Have you seen Naruto?"

This time both of Neji's eyebrows rose. "You're looking for Naruto?" Gaara gave a bland "Yes" Causing Neji to cross his arms and say "Then why were you watching and following me?" The feeling of slight nervousness formed in Gaara's stomach but he ignored choosing to say "You were intriguing."

When the words escaped his lips he had the urge to bash his head against a wall, he was not good at talking, little alone talking to a crush. Neji walked a little closer to him while saying "So you found me intriguing? Anything else?" Gaara was growing more and more perplexed by Neji's actions. He was walking closer to him and was smirking a little evilly.

When they were almost nose to nose Neji said "Are you going to answer my question?" It took Gaara a few seconds to process what he had said, he was too overwhelmed by Neji's scent, closeness and how kissable his lips looked. He managed to tear his gaze away from Neji's lips to look at his eyes and just as he was about to answer he was stopped by warm lips connecting with his.

His eyes widened as he realised they were upside down and kissing. He was so surprised that he lost his concentration. As his mind became clouded with lust his feet lost there hold on the tree causing there kiss to break as he fell onto the ground. They both blinked stunned at what had just happened. Neji was the first to break the silence with a small chuckle as he looked at Gaara.

He was lying on the ground with twigs and leaves in his hair; his lips had a slight pout and had wide surprised eyes. All in all he looked like a kicked puppy; it was just too ridiculous a look for Gaara that Neji had to laugh. When Gaara snapped out of his surprise and looked at Neji who was laughing a glare formed on his face. When Neji saw it he instantly stopped his laughing.

A slightly nervous look crosses Neji's face as he slowly stepped back into the centre of the clearing to put some space between Gaara and himself. Slowly standing up Gaara dusted himself off before pulling all the leaves and twigs out of his hair. He then slowly walked over so he was standing in front of a slightly nervous Neji.

Locking eyes Gaara asked "Why did you kiss me?" Neji's eyes flicked to his feet before looking back at Gaara, this time there were filled with determination and a hint of smugness. "Because I wanted to and don't say you didn't want it, I'm still living is proof enough you did." A small smile formed on Gaara's face as he said "I did." Smirking Neji said "Well then, how about round two."

He then grabbed Gaara and pulled him towards him crashing there lips together in bruising kiss. He then ran his tongue across Gaara's lips asking for entrance, it was immediately granted causing a duel to erupt between there tongues, only neither cared who one.

Just as they were getting into it Gaara's enhanced hearing caught Naruto's whispered words "Go Gaara!" Snapping his eyes open Gaara pushed away from Neji and turned to look for Naruto, but before he even glimpsed Naruto his eyes landed on a frozen and wide eyed Uchiha. He looked at Sasuke for a few seconds before searching for Naruto who he found hiding in a tree.

Neji however ignored Naruto and instead glared at Sasuke who was quick to return it as well as saying "Next time I come to the training grounds I would rather not feel nauseated" A growl ripped from Neji's throat causing Gaara to look at Sasuke before saying "Careful Uchiha, or I'll make sure you never have the chance"

Sasuke's glare hardened and he said "Is that a threat?" Gaara just smirked before saying "No it's a promise." And without taking his eyes off the Uchiha he placed his hand on Neji's shoulder before using his sand to teleport them to the quarters he was staying at for his visit. Letting go of Neji's shoulder he smirked before saying "My bed needs testing care to join me?"

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? If anyone wants a continuation with a lemon I will gladly oblidge, just email me okay? I'll need at least 5 people requesting a lemon for me to post a second chap so, if ya want it get reviewin!! Also who do you think should be seme out of the two? I can write either I just thought I should let the readers decide oh and usual majority rules, thanks :D

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Does wishing they were mine count for anything?

**Warning:** MAJOR BOYxBOY THIS CHAP as requested so if you don't like lemon then just pretended this chapter never happened okay? Just make up your own censored ending :D

**AN:** Okay here is the sequel as asked and it will obviously include lemon if the warning is any indication :D I also want to thank all my reviews you guys ROCK!! Oh and the seme was chosen based on what people asked for, so I hope you enjoy the readers choice :D Please R&R I would be ever so grateful! And now on with the second and last chapter!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Taking The Initiative Part 2

_Previously_

Letting go of Neji's shoulder he smirked before saying "My bed needs testing, care to join me?"

_And Now The Continuation_

Neji blinked slightly stunned by Gaara's suggestion. His stunned look quickly turned to a smirk as he moved closer to Gaara before purring "Of course I will, after all I'd hate for you to be all alone and cold in your bed." Gaara shivered at the erotic tone Neji used. Taking of his gourd and dropping it on the floor he proceeded to pull the Hyuuga closer so they were almost touching he then whispered in his ear "I don't plan on cold entering the equation." Licking the shell of Neji's ear he continued "In fact quite the opposite." Adding a small bite he said "Think bodies slick with sweat, insides feeling like the heat will make us both explode"

Even though they weren't touching he could feel Neji's form shiver at his words. Smirking against the skin of his neck he pushed the brunettes hair away before placing kisses and the occasionally love-bite over his collarbone, neck and the little bit of his shoulder that was accessible. A mewl of pleasure escaped Neji making Gaara's smirk widen even further. Just when he was about to make a very nice love-bite he felt a cold hand move up his shirt and onto his stomach causing his to skin ripple.

As his skin adjusted to the cold he went back to attacking Neji's skin. A moan escape Neji as Gaara started sucking on a pulse point. He was about to move on to a new spot when a moan ripped from him, Neji had decided to explore his chest and was happily grazing his nipples. Pulling back from Neji's love-bite covered neck he met the lust filled eyes of his soon to be lover.

"Bed?" Was the slightly panted question he was asked. He didn't bother answering just led him towards the bedroom. They never broke eye contact; he trusted his senses to lead him to the door intact. After a few seconds, that to him, felt like hours he felt himself bump up against the door. He went to open the door but was stopped as he felt Neji's face move closer to his. Turning to look at him his face was caught between eager lips.

Pressing back with as much need he tangled his hands into the long brunette hair that felt too soft to be male. As there tongues caressed each other he felt another hand sneak up his shirt. As they rubbed against his now hardened nipples he broke the kiss to moan but before he could catch his breath there lips were locked once again.

Untangling his hands from Neji's hair he moved his hands down until they were at the hem of his shirt. Grabbing it he started to pull it up, getting the idea Neji removed his hands form his now aching nipples and let him take of his shirt. When the shirt was removed he threw it on the floor before returning the favour Neji had payed to his nipples only with his tongue.

Leaning down he swirled his tongue around one causing both a shiver and moan to come from Neji. As he continued he felt himself get more aroused by the shear noises Neji was creating. Switching nipples he gave one a small bite before licking the nub once again making Neji's breath hitch. Just when he was about to lick down his crushes chest his head was yanked up into a rough kiss. Smirking Gaara kissed back while putting his hand behind Neji's neck.

Pulling him backwards he opened the door pulling them into the bedroom. As the kiss continued he heard the door close, obviously Neji's doing. Breaking for air he went too suck in a breath just as Neji started pulling off his shirt. Happily obliging he let Neji take his shirt off him, he was too focused on Neji's other love bite free shoulder.

Smirking he placed his lips over a pulse point and was about to suck when he felt a hand wiggle into his pants. He snapped his head to look at Neji but before he could say anything a hand had grasped his erection and lightly pumped it. His head flew back as a moan ripped out of him. Letting his eyes slide closed another moan escaped him as Neji pumped his member agonisingly slowly.

When he stopped completely Gaara gave a whimper in protest that only had Neji smirking. Leaning down he whispered in Gaara's ear "This is going to be fun" before lightly pushing him down on the bed. Gaara blinked but before he could sit up Neji was straddling his hips and running his hands across his chest.

Relaxing against the bed he let Neji's hands roam, content to give him control for the moment. As Neji continued his exploration adding his tongue Gaara slowly melted into the bed. When Neji stopped a small growl came from Gaara. Smirking Neji said "I can think of lot more things I can do with my tongue if we can get your pants off." Garra's eyes reflected slight surprise before turning back to molten pools of lust.

Leaning down Neji made good on his suggestion by grabbing the waistband of Gaara's pants. Pulling them down with the help of Gaara's raised hips he dropped them on the floor. Surveying Gaara from his red hair down to his toes, Neji let a small smile cross his face before leaning down and lightly kissing Gaara. Pulling away from the kiss he said "You're beautiful."

A light blush crossed Gaara's cheeks but before he could say anything the breath was ripped from him in the sound of a moan. Neji had made good on his promise and was flicking his tongue over the tip of Gaara's weeping cock. Smirking Neji continued down to the base of his shaft.

When he had licked ever part of Gaara he slowly took him into his mouth. Gaara started squirming, his fingers grasping the sheets as the onslaught of pleasure started to overwhelm him. As Neji's tongue started to swirl around his tip adding to the sucks that had been just given he tried to push his hips up but he was held down causing a small growl to escape but it soon turned back to a moan as Neji did some more talented tongue work.

Smirking at the moans Gaara was preforming he listened to what caused the louder ones. When he felt Gaara's shivers symbolising his soon to be release, he pulled back. A pathetic whimper escaped Gaara but before he could protest further Neji moved down and whispered into his ear "You have lube right?"

Hazy lust filled eyes opened before he growled out "Fuck lube, I want you in me now!" Neji blinked a little taken aback and also turned on by the fierceness of his lover. Grinning he pulled him up and positioned himself outside Gaara's entrance. A little nervous he said "You sure?" Gaara's head turned around smashing there lips together in a fiery kiss, when they pulled back Neji didn't ask just quickly pushed himself inside the awaiting Gaara.

They both moaned from the feel of it. Gasping Neji leaned his head on Gaara's shoulder; it took all his will power not to move. After a few seconds Gaara gave a groan before starting to move his hips. Getting the idea Neji started pushing in and out of him slowly. They were both moaning as pleasure racked up there spines and throughout there bodies.

Pushing deeper Neji smiled as Gaara screamed, he had hit Gaara's sweet spot. He kept pushing in so he would hit it every time. Reaching his arm forward he grabbed Gaara's forgotten member and started pumping it to the rhythm of their thrusts. A few seconds later he felt Gaara come in his hand, with the combined look of ecstasy on Gaara's face and the feel of Gaara's muscles constricting Neji came a few seconds later.

Pulling out of him they feel on the bed exhausted. After they had caught there breath Neji leaned up and kissed Gaara's neck before saying "I'm going to get cleaned up." Gaara grunted in approval. Standing up slowly, since his legs were still a little jelly like Neji headed into the bathroom soon followed by Gaara. When they had cleaned up and pulled on pants they sat back down on the bed.

"You okay?" Neji asked concerned. Garra nodded before saying "I'm not bothered by pain." Neji nodded before saying "Is this a one time thing or a boyfriend kind of thing?" Giving a small smirk Garra replied "A boyfriend thing." Neji's smile could have rivalled Naruto's at that moment. Scooting closer Neji leaned his head on Gaara's shoulder before saying "Gaara?"

He got a 'Hnn' in reply. Wrapping his arms around the red heads neck he said "Have you tried out the rest of the place?" Confused he looked down at Neji before asking "What do you mean?" Letting a small smirk cross his face he said "I mean, have you tried out the couch, living room, dinning room table…all those kinds of place?" Catching on Gaara said "No, what do you have in mind?"

Shrugging Neji said "Don't know, but I do know that it's your turn to top." Giving a small smile Gaara asked "How long do you have?" The answer he got made the smile not only widen but his heart to swell. "A lifetime."

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? I hope you enjoyed the lemon :D and well the rest of the continuation as well. Also I want to give a HUGE thanks to TruestBlue who beta-d my lemon for spelling mistakes and sentence failures, You rock True!! Anyways please R&R especially to tell me how the lemon went, since it's only my second one. Thanks for reading 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
